


An Eve To Poetry

by navaraikakku



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bad Poetry, Coffee Shops, Date Night, Fluff, Fluffy, Haiku, M/M, OTP Feels, Victuri, Vikturi, even if yuuri doesnt know it, i honestly dont know the ship spelling, so i'm putting both, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8626456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaraikakku/pseuds/navaraikakku
Summary: Viktor notices Yuuri is getting stressed with upcoming competitions and decided to see if a relaxing night out is just the help he needs.Idea I have that Viktor really likes poetry but sucks at it.Pre-episode 7Teen for safety cause I'm overaly safe





	

It was Viktor’s idea to take Yuuri and go to the small coffee shop just outside of town. It was a Saturday evening and they had just finished a grueling week of practice. Yuuri, despite being in keen shape and excellent stamina, was running out of steam and Viktor knew it. So coffee shop and relaxing for the night it was. Viktor had also planned to give Sunday off to the younger Japanese man but that could be discussed later. It wouldn’t have felt right to talk about skating at that moment.

“Viktor where are we going?” Yuuri’s voice picked up from behind Viktor who lead their walk to the coffee shop. It was a cold evening and winter was coming around the corner. Soon it would have been months, close to a year, since Viktor arrived in Japan.

“You always get stressed, anxious and exhausted the closer competition comes so tonight we relax.” Viktor, who over the course of months figured out how Yuuri worked figured out ways to best help. He was never one to handle situations with people panicking but with Yuuri he was willing and able to figure it out. “This is an order from your coach after all,” He gave a soft almost unnoticeable smile to the man who could pick it up. Yuuri didn’t have much to say back, I mean how could he? Viktor was right and he knew it.

“Yuuri~” Viktor’s cat like hymn floated in the breeze of the cold winter night as he grabbed onto Yuuri’s hand. “Come on.” Yuuri, not fighting back since this was something he was used to with Viktor, followed along right behind the older Russian man. Times like this made him seem much younger than his age.

~ ~ ~

“Viktor what’s this?” Was all Yuuri could ask looking down as his coffee that sat in front of him. Viktor had dragged him to a very European style coffee shop. It had the normal Japanese trinkets from lucky cat statues to plenty of oriental paintings however in the middle of the area was an empty mic. 

“It’s a coffee shop.” Viktor chimed in gleefully. Yuuri was by far used to Viktor’s strange antics but this one took the cake. Before Yuuri could ask the next question one of the baristas from the shop walked up to the mic.

“Good evening everyone. I welcome anyone to come up to stage to share some poetry.” Yuuri looked up to the laughing Viktor.

“Wow!” He spoke as if he was in complete shock.

Yuuri let out an exasperated sigh as he took a sip from his coffee. A couple young adults walked up to the mic and shared their different poems they most likely had written just for the open poetry night this shop had. Undoubtedly it was a weekly event and Viktor, fascinated by all things in his country wanted to go see one. However, of all Viktor’s ideas and trips this one was the strangest.

“Haven’t you been to one of these shops before?” It was a question of plague for Yuuri. These shops, not common in Japan, were very common in other parts of the world.

“I wanted to compare plus you seem like the type who wouldn’t mind this type of thing. A calm environment is much better than a crowded one for you after all.” Viktor laughed lightly but he only managed to stir a small blush to Yuuri’s cheeks. Viktor became conscious of Yuuri- much more than he originally thought, to have been able to pick up on the small things. Yuuri on the other hand, didn’t know much about his coach.

“Wh-what about you?” The younger tried to sound as confident as possible but Yuuri wasn’t one to intrude in someone else’s life. He couldn’t deny the fact he was curious about the man across the table from him, though.

Viktor seemed a little taken aback by the question, being used to not hearing those types of things from Yuuri. “Me?” He questioned at first but with the silence from the obviously trying not to be shy but shy man Viktor knew the answer. With a calm, almost unnatural voice for him smoothly phonated his opinion. “I’ve always been fascinated by it. It’s its own form of art.” The soft tone of his voice and eyes made Yuuri blush a little more which brought a smirk to the man. “I’m happy.” Viktor softly chimed in through the moment of silence. “Yuuri is finally taking an interest in me.”

Blushing more Yuuri looked down at his coffee and took another sip. He couldn’t escape the thoughts in his head that kept telling him he shouldn’t have said that. Viktor used to seeing this reaction before a competition couldn’t deny the addition of the small blush made Yuuri appear much cuter than normal. “Viktor I-“

“Do you remember what I said when we first met?” The question came from left field which shocked Yuuri.

“That you wanted to be my coach?”

“After that, when we were bringing my boxes to the room.”

“That we need to get to know each other.” Despite the memory no blush formed on Yuuri’s face too confused by the question Viktor had asked.

“So ask away Yuuri,” Viktor looked Yuuri straight in the eyes, his ice blue and green tinted eyes showing a serious nature fitting for his statement. “Ask all the questions you want; I’ll answer them all.”  Viktor held his gaze on Yuuri before looking away to clap for the person speaking up by the mic. 

Yuuri, registering the statement in his mind, watched Viktor. He could think of only one question he needed to ask above all others at the moment. “Are you enjoying your time here?”

Viktor was too in shock with the question to look at the man. He was confused to say the least. Of all the things to worry about Yuuri was more concerned about his own joy.  _ Ah,  _ Viktor couldn’t help but think,  _ I really do-. _ Viktor stopped his train of thought there when he heard them call for the next person to speak.

“Yuuri, I always enjoying my time with you.” Viktor spoke up to the boy as he stood up, tapped the man’s scalp like Yuuri had done to him many times, and went to the mic. Yuuri held the top of his head with a light blush on his face as Viktor stood before the mic and winked at him. It seemed as if the only person who existed in Viktor’s eyes was Yuuri, much to Yuuri’s embarrassed dismay.

In broken Japanese Viktor spoke to everyone- never allowing his gaze wander from Yuuri’s hazelnut coffee eyes. “This is about my poodle Makkachin.” With that one sentence he cleared his throat, took a deep breath and spoke.

 

Adorable and lovely

I’m no good with words.

Truth is I really love you.

 

There was a silence in the room from everyone. It seemed as if even the machines and workers making coffee couldn’t help but pause everything they were doing.

Yuuri, while everyone else was shocked, immediately covered his face with his hands. Be it may from embarrassment or shock he couldn’t tell but the blood rushing through his face was very real. Viktor, messed up a haiku in the worst way possible but that wasn’t the main issue.  _ Was that really about Makkachin.  _ He wanted too much to ask. It was too well timed. It was too focused on him. It seemed too much like a person confessing their love for it to be about a pet. His voice was lowered; his gaze was focused and there was definitely a slight tint of red on his face. Sure, lighting could be the cause of it and Yuuri could be getting ahead of himself but something couldn’t let Yuuri stop thinking about it.

Viktor never once took his look off the Japanese man, wanting to see his reactions the entire time. He was proud of his skill despite never saying poetry once. However, the room was quiet. There was slow claps after a while and when Viktor returned to the still hiding Yuuri he could only crook his head to the side slightly worried by the reaction. “Yuuri,” He spoke soft, but loud enough for his words to be clear.  He could never figure out what was going on inside Yuuri’s head, something which fascinated him to no end.

All Yuuri could say was clear enough, “You got it back words. Its five, seven, five. Not seven, five, seven.”

“Oh!” Viktor laughed loud enough for the room to hear. He was happy though, he focused so well on his words that the man knew how many syllables were in each line.  Viktor gave his signature flirtatious look. 

“Well I still got my point across.” He sat down again at the small table sitting closer to Yuuri but in such a way it seemed like he was trying to look at the people speaking. He however knew the truth, and he was certain finally he was getting across to Yuuri as well.

People were still staring at the Russian man and Yuuri, much to his dismay, and was heavily embarrassed by the amount of attention they were getting. All eyes would certainly be on them for the rest of the night and for once it wasn’t because both were well known figure skaters.

Finishing his coffee Yuuri stood up, grabbed Viktor by the hand and walked out of the coffee shop. “Wow Yuuri,” Yuuri heard Viktor speak proudly from behind as he was getting dragged by the wrist.

“You need to work on your poetry.”

“Will you teach me,” Viktor slipped his wrist out from Yuuri’s hand and embraced him from behind. He let his hands and arms rest around Yuuri’s waist and placed his head on the smaller man’s shoulder. “Japan is such a surprising place and yet you never cease to surprise me more.” Viktor tightened the hug he had on Yuuri and softened his voice.

After moments of silence Yuuri, still not able to handle the man’s sensual mutters, grabbed Viktor’s arms that were wrapped around him. “Yes,” Yuuri spoke, feeling the blush that never disappeared burning stronger. Yuuri could feel Viktor hug him tighter, happy with the response he heard most likely. At this point he was use to how clingy the Russian man was but despite how common this action has become it never ceased to stop his heart from racing.

Was it from the close contact he wasn’t use to growing up? The feelings of the cold weather and the warm skin contrasting each other? Perhaps some other emotions he wasn’t use to? Yuuri had no idea. He never felt this way to other people, not even his own family, but putting an explanation on it he could not. Being with Viktor outside of practice relaxed him yet excited him. Yuuri could still not pin-point the time where it became strange for Viktor to not cling onto him. However for the entire night this one moment seemed more natural, more normal, than any other. It was moments like this Yuuri realized he was the most thankful Viktor became so close to him.

Yuuri kept his head down and looked at the arms wrapped around him as he thought. Viktor, telling Yuuri was in deep thought again, felt grand with his agreement to spend more time with him. Helping him with poetry yes, but it was still time outside of all the training they did day after day. To Viktor that was a victory, as much as getting Yuuri to finally start asking questions about him.

“I meant what I said.” Viktor whispered to Yuuri before he let go and walked ahead. Yuuri followed along beside the man more happy than embarrassed that he wasn’t wrong with his thoughts before.

_ Truth is I really love you. _

  
“I feel the same.”


End file.
